Blind Date (2)
This is an article for the 1999 Syndicated and 2019 Bravo reality show. for the 1941 ABC/NBC/Dumont show, see Blind Date (1). Blind Date is a formerly popular syndicated reality dating show where men and women who have never met each other before are often set up on blind dates prior to the show while a camera crew follows them around to record how the date went, which even includes a series of hilariously running commentary. In 2019, the show was rebooted by cable network Bravo. Premise During each episode, people who did not know each other were paired up and sent off on a blind date. The cameras followed their every move, while commentary in the form of subtitles, animations and "thought bubbles" was added by the show's producers. The dates were often unsuccessful, with said failures alternating between pleasant/boring times when there was no shared romantic spark and horrendous conflicts that included verbal and physical altercations, but a fair number of dates did end up going well and had the daters saying they would go out again in the future (the show would sometimes follow up and see if that actually happened; the most common result was that subsequent dates did happen but did not produce long-term relationships). Certain especially disastrous pairings were described as "Dates from Hell", and the show frequently concluded with excerpts from the show's "Hall of Shame" ("embarrassing moments"), "Cutting Room Floor" ("Footage that was comic but not deemed integral to a date's narrative") and "Hot Zone" ("extremely sexy footage from successful dates"). A few times people ended up appearing multiple times throughout the course of the series, a spot reserved for famously and wildly unsuccessful daters like annoying Nicolas Cage-impersonating Johnny or shockingly angry and bitter divorcee Ward. Sometimes the subtitles "Three Strikes, You're Out" would be used on a date to indicate that the person has twice appeared on the show with unsuccessful dates and is foreshadowed to be another unsuccessful date yet again. the show even occasionally matched up people older than the usual under-30 age group. Two couples who met on the show did get married in real life, with both weddings featured in special episodes. In season 1 of the show, the dates had specific themes such as The Whole Ball of Wax and Hot and Cold. From seasons 2 thru 7, the themed dates would be dropped. Reboot On April 2, 2019; the network BravoBravo Is Ready to Reboot Iconic Dating Series Blind Date'Blind Date' Reboot Lands Series Order at Bravodecided to reboot the series, according to the details, it will send out potential hopefuls on a quest in order to find that special someone as a narrator weaves in hilarious commentary paired with graphics, animation and though bubbles to ensure nothing goes unsaid. Updated for modern times with social media trends and diverse couples of all ethnicities, ages and sexual orientations. Additionally, casting went underway, however, no mention if Lodge or a replacement for Lodge has been stated. In 2019, the show was remade on the network hosted by comedienne Nikki Glaser. Spinoff The 5th Wheel was a spin-off from its sister show Blind Date, featuring more provocative and sexual content than its sister show. The show was originally hosted by Aisha Tyler, but when Tyler left the show after completing the first season, the remaining two seasons were hosted (narrated) by Tom Gottlieb, and the format of the show was where two couples are going on a double date; halfway through the show they are joined by a male or female contestant. The series ran in syndication from 2001 until 2004. Set Pics 01 (6).jpg 02 (6).jpg 03 (5).jpg 04 (5).jpg 05 (5).jpg blinddate.jpg|Roger Lodge driving a 2002 Dodge Ram 2500 truck. Cable Network Syndication Reruns of the show were on the now defunct Fox Reality Channel. Link Production Website [https://www.bravotv.com/blind-date Official site for the Bravo version] Category:Reality Category:Adult Category:Romance Category:Dating Category:Relationship Category:Syndicated shows Category:Bravo shows Category:NBC Universal Television Category:Long-Running Category:Revivals Category:1999 premieres Category:2006 endings Category:2019 premieres